Naruto puño de fuego
by rolando0897
Summary: Naruto deja konoha y despues de entrenar duramente se convertira en el mejor usuario de katon de todas las naciones elementales
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 1**

Encontramos a un niño rubio de 4 años viendo la aldea desde el techo de un edificio con una apatía que un niño no debería tener

Naruto-tch no se porque sigo en esta aldea si aquí no tengo nada y todos me odian ya me arte me largare y con eso corre hasta su casa y empaca un par de ropa comida medicinas y cuando esta todo listo se pone en posición de loto para meditar- bueno primero es hora de hablar con el zorro y con eso empieza a meditar digo el claro que sabia del zorro cuando un aldeano después de golpearlo y creyéndole muerto le dijo que el era el contenedor del zorro ya en su mente naruto esta frente a la jaula de kyuubi y cuando este abre sus ojos y ve al rubio que lo estaba mirando fijamente decide hablar

**Kyuubi- que quieres mocoso habla antes de que decida comerte**

Naruto- bueno yo quería hacer un trato contigo

**Kyuubi- que clase de trato**

Naruto- bueno ya sabes cambiar este lugar y darte acceso a mis sentidos

**Kyuubi- bien me parece bien y que quieres a cambio**

Naruto- primero dime que afinidad tengo

**Kyuubi- viento esa es tu afinidad y la otra cosa que quieres que es**

Naruto- quiero que me des una afinidad al fuego poderosa y que la hagas la mas fuerte posible

**Kyuubi esta bien y con eso hace que un poco de su ckajra se una al de naruto y cuando esta listo dice- esta hecho ahora déjame establecer la conexión a tus sentidos a lo que naruto asiente cuando termina ya podia ver y escuchar todo lo que naruto veía y escuchaba-listo ahora cambia este lugar y con eso naruto hace que su paisaje mental tome forma de konoha con todo y civiles que al ver a kyuubi empiezan a gritar y a correr lo que hace que kyuubi suelte una risa**

Naruto- puedes incluir a quien quieras nos vemos y con eso deja su paisaje mental ya afuera naruto agarra su mochila y se dirige hacia la oficina del hokage solo para encontrar que estaba en una reunión del consejo entonces decidio robar varios jutsus con eso entro a la biblioteca del hokage donde robo jutsus de fuego, futon y métodos de entrenamiento como libros de fuuinjutsu, taijutsu un mapa de las naciones elementales y el kage bushin que el rubio al ver lo que podia hacer lo robo y con eso se fue hacia las puertas principales de konoha y se esconde en una caravana de comerciantes que empezaron a salir de la aldea y se dio gusto comiendoze la comida de los idiotas pero después de tres días el rubio decidio que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de konoha y con eso salto de la caravana hacia el bosque donde encontró un buen lugar en donde entrenar ya que era un lugar alejado tenia un rio cerca donde podría pescar y una cueva con arboles frutales en si un lugar perfecto

Naruto- bueno es hora de entrenar y con eso saco el pergamino donde estaba el kage bushin y empezó a leerlo y dos horas mas tarde ya había perfeccionaa practicando chakra control y luego hizo otro grupo de 50 clones y dividio 25 para que practicaran los jutsus básicos hasta que pudiean hacerlo sin sellos de manos y los otro 25 los puso a leer sobre fuuinjutsu y como aprender a rastrear a animales y personas también como preparar lo que se caza en el bosque mientras el va y se pone unas pesas en brazos y piernas que pesan 5 kilos cada uno total lleva 20 kilos en su persona con eso empezó su entrenamiento

En konoha

Las cosas para el sandaime estaban de mal en peor primero el consejo pidió la muerte de naruto otra ves desde que nacio y danzo le dijo que le diera al rubio para covertirlo en un arma y desde hace tres días naruto desaparecio y cuando mando a su ambu neko a buscarlo y cuando regreso le reporto que el departamento estaba vacio y las cosas del rubio no estaban y solo encontró una nota que decía que ya tubo suficiente de konoha y por eso se largo y que ahora si podrá ser feliz lejos de ese infierno y que no necesita de la aldea para ser un gran shinobi cuando leyó la nota el hokage solo pudo soltar unas lagrimas y pensar -( asi que te fuiste para escapar del odio de esta aldea bueno en donde quiera que estes espero que estes bien y con que fuiste tu quien robo los jutsus bueno espero poder verte aunque sea una ultima vez antes de que este viejo muera) y con eso dejo salir un suspiro

Con naruto

Han pasado ya 6 años y ahora el rubio de diez años entro a una aldea cerca de los bordes del país de la hierva y la lluvia donde anduvo deambulando viendo cosas que comprar y cuando vio en un puesto donde compro unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas con una cinta naranja También llevaba un cinturón corto en el segundo lugar con una gran red "A" en la hebilla de plata y unas botas negras en su cintura lleva una daga en su brazo izquierdo lleva un brazalete con rayas rojas y blancas y también lleva una guardia de codo naranja y alrededor de su cuello lleva un collar de cuentas rojas y un sombrero naranja con dos emoticones azules uno con el sello fruncido y el otro sonriente y un collar de cuentas rojas sobre el borde con Dos correas secundarias colgaban a los dos lados de su sombrero y con un gran medallón de cráneo de un toro con borlas de color naranja y no usaba camisa.(n/a: básicamente la descripción de ace de one piece solo que rubio y con las tres marcas en las mejillas y por cierto one piece no me pertenece)

Vendedora- te vez bien jovencito

Naruto- gracias por todo nos vemos y buena suerte con el negocio y con eso sigue su camino hasta que pasa por una tienda donde hacen tatuajes y descide entrar y apenas el encargado lo ve le pregunta que poeque esta en la tienda si solo es un crio

Naruto- quiero que me hagas un tatuaje

Encargado- no solo atendemos a mayores de edad

Naruto solo saca una buena cantidad de ryus y se los da al encargado que todavía no esta muy convencido pero cambio de opinión al ver como naruto puso su brazo en llamas y le dio una mirada que prometia dolor

Encargado-q.. que.. que tipo de tatuaje quieres y donde

Naruto en mi brazo izquierdo en el bicep y quiero que sea un lobo y en mi espalda un dragon

2 horas después naruto salio de la tienda y l el pueblo y se dirigio hacia la montaña donde le contrataron para eliminar un campamento de bandidos y cuando llego vio a mas de 50 bandidos y a varias mujeres en una jaula que se veian bien pero asustadas y fue cuando el rubio de sombrero vio como varios bandidos se dirigían hacia las mujeres con intenciones nada santas decidiendo actuar naruto hizosu prescencia notoria al usar un gokakyu no jutsu para quemar a un bandido vivo

- mocoso quien te crees que eres para hacer lo que acabas de hacer

naruto- yo me considero una buena persona no como escoria como ustedes bastardos

- maldito mocoso chicos maten a este niñato bueno para nada

bandidos- hai

naruto- tch y con eso prendio fuego en sus manos y se lanzo al ataque sin saber que un escuadron ambu de konoha estaba cerca y se dirigían a su poscicion al escuchar los gritos de dolor de los bandidos que se sorprendieron al ver a un chico de 10 años asesinar a los bandidos con y tenia un control sobre el fuego que haría a los uchiha morirse de envidia

naruto viendo que ya solo quedaban 25 decidio terminar con eso y cargando fuego en su mano derecha lanzo un golpe-**hiken**- grito y con eso lanzo una potente llamarada que mato a los bandidos y consumio una parte del bosque y cuando vio los resultados solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta dejando ver que las mujeres y los ambus lo vean de inmediato lo reconocieron como naruto y las mujeres se sonrrojaron

naruto- bien señoritas es hora de sacarlas de ahí y con eso libero a las mujeres que no paraban de agradecerle

naruto- bien todo listo mi trabajo esta hecho nos vemos y cuídense y con eso empieza a caminar silbando

mujer- dime chico cual es tu nombre

naruto- mi nombre es uzumaki ..(mierda apuesto que seria mas genial si tuviera un segundo apellido vamos piensa en uno).. Uzumaki D. Nruto ese es mi nombre y me dicen naruto de puño de fuego y con eso deja sola a las mujeres y cuando este deja el claro los ambus hacen acto de aparición diciéndoles que ellos fueron conratados para salvarlas y estas proceden a contarle todo hacerca de lo que pasaron y como naruto las salvo aunque eso los ninjas ya lo sabían

un par de días después kakashi estaba dando su reporte sobre la miscion

sandaime- asi que viste a naruto-kun eh kakashi

kakashi- si es muy fuerte

sandaime- encerio de que es capaz

kakashi- es muy bueno usando el fuego

sandaime- bien eso es todo puedes retirarte cuando kakashi deja la oficina el hokage suelta una sonrisa y dice- jejeje espero que estes bien y tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti naruto-kun

**bien que les parece este nuevo fic dejen sus comentarios.**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cuatro años han pasado y la fama de naruto no paro de crecer en ese tiempo incluso las aldeas ninjas quieren a naruto para fortalecer sus filas pero ha este eso le importa poco ahora lo encontramos en frente de un bar al que entro y se sentó en la barra y le pidió la cantinera una botella de sake y algo que comer y cuando se disponía a hacerlo unos bandidos se le acercaron y le demandaron que les dieran todas sus osas de valor pero naruto solo siguió comiendo

Bandido- maldito mocoso danos todas tus cosas de valor antes de que te matemos y con eso saco un cuchillo y se lo apunto a la cabeza

Naruto- oi estúpido eso no funciona con migo y con eso se vuelve hacia la cantinera y le dice- oi muñeca si no quieres salir lastimada agáchate dijo para confusión de la chica el bandido ya arto solo le grito

Bandido- MALDITO MOCOSO MUERE y con eso lanzo el cuchillo pero para sorpresa de todos este solo paso atraves de naruto y este solo se regenero usando fuego

Naruto- tch se los advertí y con eso hiso que todo el bar estallara en llamas a las cuales solo la cantinera y un peliblanco pervertido con marcas en la cara se salvaron la chica por hacerle caso a naruto y el peliblanco al notar como naruto junto fuego el sus pies

En las calles todas las personas solo veían con sorpresa como el bar ardía hasta que de las llamas salió naruto completamente ileso y cuando estuvo fuera solo chasqueo los dedos y todas las llamas desaparecieron y todos los cuerpos de los bandidos fueron reducidos a cenizas y se vuelve a donde esta la asustada cantinera y le lanza una bolsa con dinero

Naruto- eso es suficiente para que repares el bar muñeca y con eso empieza a caminar dejando a la confundida cantinera con un pequeño sonrojo

Cantinera- cual es tu nombre el mío es Nami mucho gusto

Naruto- yo me llamo Uzumaki D. Naruto y con eso desaparca en un sunshin de fuego

Nami- Uzumaki D. Naruto eh el era muy apuesto me gustaría volver a verlo

Jiraiya que estaba a una buena distancia solo sonrió- al fin te encontré naruto es hora de que nos conozcamos y con eso salido en busca de su futuro aprendiz

Con naruto tres días después le encontramos rodeado de varios ninjas de oto con el mismísimo orochimaru que lo estaba viendo divertido

Naruto- dime que es lo que quieren y que sea rápido antes de que pierda la pasiencia y los mate

Orochimaru- kukuku que gracioso como si tu un mocoso podría ganarme a mi uno de los tres sannins y con eso se lanzo con la kusanagi pero naruto lo usa un **Enjōmō** ("Muro de llamas") para evitar que orochimaru pase y da un salto y cae en una rama de un árbol cercano y apunta con sus dedos a los ninjas de oto y dice-**Higan **("Pistola de fuego") y lanza varias bolas de fuego rápidas que impactaron contra los ninjas haciendo que estos se prendan en llamas y caigan al suelo gritando de dolor al ser quemados vivos pero luego gracias a su **Kenbunshoku Haki **que gracias a una promonicion le permitio predecir el ataque de orochimaru y dar un salto para alejarse

Orochimaru- no esta mal naruto-kun

Naruto cállate-**hiken- **y lanzo una buena cantidad de fuego directo a orochimaru que se deciso dejando ver que solo era un clon de tierra y apareció detrás de naruto y le mordio eln el cuello con la intención de darle un sello maldito pero naruto se desciso en una llamarada que quemo un poco al sannin que dio un grito de dolor y cuando se recupero el verdadero naruto vio como una parte de la piel de orochiomaru se desciso dejando ver el rostro de alguien mas

Naruto- pero que demonios dijo sorprendido

Orochimaru- te gusta naruto-kun este es mi jutsu de inmortalidad me permite tomar el cuerpo de otros pero lo que me molesta es que felle la oportunidad de darte mi sello de maldición y solo la puedo usar una ves por dia

Naruto- asi que esa es tu intención querias tomar mi cuerpo eh pero dime cual es el cuerpo que tu en verdad deseas

Orochimaru- un uchiha eso quiero pero solo quedan dos itachi-kun y su hermana satsuki que en estos meses se gradúa de la academia creo que iré por el pero no se cuando

Naruto- así que vas por el uchiha con menos experiencia eh de seguro fuiste por itachi y este te dio una paliza verdad señor sannin legendario fuiste vencido por un chico que ahora tiene 17 y ahora no pudiste con uno de 14 jajajaj das lastima orochimaru

Orochimaru- como te atreves a insultarme te matare

Naruto solo saco varias kunais con sellos que el sannin pensó eran explosivos y luego tiro dos a su espalda y izo u sello de mano y dijo- FUUIN y con eso los sellos brillaron y formaron una barrera que rodearon a los dos ninjas esa fue la escena a la que llego jiraiya que presto atención a lo que estaba pasando escondido

Con la pelea

Orochimaru- piensas que con esta barrera me detendrás naruto-kun kukuku

Naruto- je no me subestimes maldito yo mismo diseñe esta barrera que es capaz de negarle a mi enemigo la habilidad de usar métodos de transportación como el sunshin o kawarami y no permite que el enemigo pueda usar invocaciones si es el caso que las tuviera pero yo no tengo ese problema es hora de que mueras-**Enkai** ("Comando de llamas"), **Hibashira **("Pilar de Fuego") y con creo una columna de fuego que tomo la forma de un hongo de fuego

Jiraiya solo podía ver con sorpresa la magnitud de semejante ataque y solo podía sentir orgullo por su sobrino y cuando el fuego se disipo dejo ver que solo quedo un gran cráter donde estaba naruto perfectamente bien y a la distancia se ve como un orochimaru se levanto con muchas quemaduras pero solo abrió la boca y de ella salido otro perfectamente bien

Orochimaru- kukuku que increíble jutsu en verdad eres un genio a la hora de usar el katon

Naruto- que es que tu no te mueres lárgate de una buena ves si no quieres que use la barrera que puse antes de que me emboscaran y esa es capaz de sellarte tu chakra para siempre que esperas lárgate tienes tres segundos- uno, dos- con eso el sannin se fundió en la tierra- tres dijo con un suspiro antes de caer de rodillas respirando pesadamente y es en ese momento que jiraiya aparece

Jiraiya- este bien mocoso

Naruto- si estoy bien pero dime quien demonios eres tu

Jiraiya luego hace su baile kabuki y se presenta

Jiraiya- dime porque no sellaste el chakra de orochimaru

Naruto- porque en realidad no podía es barrera nunca existió en primer lugar solo lo dije para que escapara ya que no me queda mucho chakra

Jiraiya- muy listo mocoso ahora descansa te llevare a un pueblo para que puedas descansar

Naruto- bien gracias aunque si no estuviera tan cansado hubiera preferido que me llevases a una casa de citas a pasar tiempo con las chicas bebiendo sake

Jiraiya- AJAJAJAJA me agradas chico que te parece si cuando esto termina visitamos a unas chicas

Naruto- me parece bien aunque tengo que volver a konoha a darle una información que orochimaru me dio y debo dársela personalmente

Jiraiya- de que se trata

Naruto- bueno, es sobre que el sannin quiere el sharingan y también que escuche acerca de unos rumores de que una organización de ninjas criminales rango S se formo aunque no se cual es su nombre u objetivo

Jiraiya- humm bueno yo también escuche unos rumores pero solo se que se llaman akatsuki y que orochimaru fue parte de esa organización pero no tengo ni idea de sus motivos todavía aunque no deben ser nada buenos

Naruto- si digo no creo que se reúnan para hacer obras caridad y ayuden al prójimo cierto

Jiraiya-JAJAJA cierto ahora vamos al pueblo y con eso el sannin de los sapos puso a naruto en su hombro y emprendieron su camina hacia el pueblo

Un par de días después vemos como naruto esta en frente de las puertas de la aldea de konoha y entra con rumbo a la torre del hokage usando solo su ropa habitual (n/a: la de ace) solo que ahora lleva una bufanda blanca y una gabardina azul oscura con llamas rojas en las mangas y una mochila verde al hombro y mientras caminaba recibía miradas de confusión de los aldeanos y miradas lujuriosas de parte de las mujeres y cuando llego a la torre le pregunto a la secretaria del hokage si de casualidad el sandaime estaba desocupado y ella le dijo que no que pase y naruto dándole las gracias camino hasta la puerta de la oficina y toco espero unos segundos hasta que escucho un – adelante- y cuando entro vio como el sandaime lo miraba con confusión hasta que naruto decidió quitarse el sombrero y la bufanda sorprendiendo grandemente a sarutobi al reconocer quien era

Naruto- hola viejo como estas

Sarutobi- na..na.. naruto-kun eres tu mira cuanto has crecido y con eso le da un abrazo que el rubio regresa y cuando se calma el hokage le pregunta que cual es el motivo de su regreso a la aldea

Naurto- bueno quiero darte una información que recolecte y con eso paso 1 hora donde el rubio le conto al sandaime la pelea que tubo con orochimaru su encuentro con jiraiya que le manda saludos

Naruto- bien te agradezco por la información ahora dime necesitas algo mas

Naruto- si me gustaría unirme a la aldea que dices

Sarutobi- muy bien ve a la academia al final del mes a la clase de iruka la cual es donde están los futuros lideres de clanes pero antes debes llenar esto y con esto le da una hoja para que llene y cuando el rubio termina se la da y deja la oficina en busca de un buen departamento para vivir

Sandaime solo lee la hoja y lee el donde naruto puso su nombre- Uzumaki D. Naruto eh quien lo diría conseguimos que el famoso puño de fuego se uniera a la aldea

Un mes después dia de la graduación vemos como toda la clase ve con sorpresa a naruto que acababa de entrar y cuando le dio una nota a iruka este después de de leerla le dijo que se presentase

Naruto- mi nombre es Uzumaki D. Naruto y con eso iruka le dijo que buscara un asiento libre y procedio a dar inicio al examen de graduación (n/a: me lo saltare porqie es igual que en el kanon)

Iruka- bien felicidades a los graduados vengan en tres días para la asignación de equipos entendido

Tres días después vemos como todos estaban emocionados por ver en que equipo quedaban cuando iruka entro empezó a asignar los equipos

Primeros 6 sin importancia

Iruka- equipo 7: sakura haruno, sai y satsuki uchiha

Sensei: hatake kakashi

Equipo 8: hinata hyuuga, kiba inuzuka y shino aburame

Sensei: kurenai yuhi

Equipo 9. Ino yamanaka, chouji akimichi y shikamaru nara

Sensei: asuma sarutobi

Equipo 11 y sin importancia

Equipo 12: shika nara (n/a: si OC hermana menor de shikamaru), roronoa zoro y uzumaki D. naruto

Sensei: yugao uzuki

Iruka- bien salgan a almorzar y regrese en una hora entendido

Todos- hai

Naruto y sus nuevos compañeros fueron a almorzar juntos a un restaurante de barbacoa y cuando la hora de regresar al salón llego ya se habían hecho amigos al parecer tenían varias cosas en común los tres

Cuando llegaron al salón fueron recibidos por varios jounins en el salón que se fueron con sus alumnos y con el equipo 12 le toco en la azotea dejando solo al equipo 7 que esperarían varias horas

Azotea

Yugao- bueno es hora de conocernos porque no se presentan yo primero- mi nombre es yugao uzuki me gusta mi novio hayate y el el kenjutsu me disgustan las chicas fan y hoobies entrenar y pasar tiempo con hayate y mis amigos y sueños para el futuro ser una gran espadachín ahora tu dijo señalando a shika

Shika- bueno mi nombre es shika nara me gusta ver las nubes con mi hermano y tou-san me disgustan las chicas fan y la gente problemática hobbies es leer y jugar shogi y go y sueño para el futuro ser una gran estratega

Yugao- ahora tu dijo señalando a zoro

Zoro- bien mi nombre es roronoa zoro mis gustos son el kenjutsu mis disgustos son a la gente que no toma encerio el kenjutsu y hobbies es entrenar con mi estilo el santiryu y sueño es ser el mejor espadachín de todo el mundo

Yugao- y por ultimo el del sombrero

Naruto solo abre los ojos y se quita el sombrero de la cara y se endereza y dice- bien mi nombre es Uzumaki D. Naruto mis gustos son entrenar, el sake, las mujeres, disgustos pues las personas que creen que el ser ninja es fácil y las personas que tratan mal a las mujeres hobbies es bueno prender cosas en llamas y sueño para el futuro pues ser el mejor usuario de katon de toda la historia

Yugao- bien con eso de lado mañana haremos la verdadera prueba genin para ver si ustedes en verdad son merecedores de ser ninjas los espero en el campo de entrenamiento 12 a las 8:00 am no llegen tarde ja ne y con eso desaparece en una bola de humo

Zoro- valla ya quiero aprender a hacer ese jutsu

Naruto solo se levanta y les dice adiós y desaparece en un remolino de fuego

Shika- eso es impresionante aunque problemático adiós zoro

Zoro- si adiós shika

Con naruto este camina a por la aldea comprando viveres aunque al principio los tenderos no le querían vender nada pero fueron detenidos por sus hijas que sonrojadas atendían a naruto que aprovechando esto conseguia uno que otra cosa de gratis y coqueteaba con las chicas para odio de los tenderos

Naqruto- bueno mañana será un dia interesante eso es seguro


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Encontramos a naruto y sus nuevos compañeros de equipo frente a su sensei que les dio una prueba de capturarla y quitarle un pergamino y llevarlo hasta la torre del hokage

Yugao- bien están listos entonces COMIENSEN y con eso dio inicio la prueba por los próximos treinta minutos los tres gennins se dedicaron a buscar a yugao y después de eso a capturarla teniendo breves peleas con ella aunque el que mas disfruto la pelea fue zoro al poder pelear usando su santoryu aunque perdió luego shika intento enviscarla pero yugao demostró porque fue una capitán ambu al hacer que shika callera en su propia trampa y con naruto ahora les encontramos frente a frente yugao lo veía con seriedad al recodar las habilidades del rubio del sombrero hace 4 años cuando lo vio rescatar a esas mujeres de los bandidos

Yugao- dime naruto que piensas que lograras tu si tus otros compañeros no pudieron hacer nada

Naruto- bueno yo tenía en mente decirte esto y con eso apunto con sus dedos a la peli morada y dijo-**Higan** _(Pistola de Fuego)_ le disparo una rápida ráfaga de balas de fuego que yugao apenas pudo esquivar solo para encontar a narruto con un jutsu listo- katon: gokakyu no jutsu y con eso escupió una gran bola de fuego que la jounin usando un kawarami esquivo y le lanzo varias shurikens a naruto que no hizo nada sol se quedo ahí y para asombro de todos solo atravesaron al rubio que estaba ileso

Yugao- pero como pudiste hacer eso

Naruto- ese es mi secreto-AHORA CHICOS- grito y con eso de la sombra de un árbol shika uso el kagemaneno jutsu y atrapo a yugao y zoro le dio un corte en la pierna solo para inmovilizarla y luego le robo el pergamino y naruto camino tranquilla mente hacia ella y le dijo

Naruto- bueno misión cumplida y para que no nos sigas-**Enjōmō** ("Muro de llamas") y con eso la rodeo con una pared de fuego y con eso emprendió la carrera para llegar a la torre del hokage junto con sus compañeros y cuando llegaron a la torre naruto disipo la técnica y en unos minutos en una bola de humo apareció yugao sudando a mares por el intenso calor de la técnica de naruto

Yugo- felicidades apartar de hoy el equipo 12 es oficial nos reuniremos mañana a las 9:00 am para entrenar entendido

Genins-hai sensei

después de que el equipo se separara naruto decidió pasar el día recorriendo las calles de la aldea y entro a un bar el cantinero de inmediato le dijo que se fuera pero naruto le enseño su hitae-ate y el cantinero lo dejo en paz y con eso se quito la gabardina y bufando dejando ver sus tatuajes haciendo que las chicas en el bar ya sean clientes o meseras se desmayasen con hemorragias nasales el rubio estuvo en el bar hasta pasadas las 2 de la madrugada y salió tan borracho que no sabia ni como se llama

Al día siguiente el rubio despertó en una cama que no era la suya rodeado por tres chicas una rubia, una pelinegra y una pelirroja

naruto viendo en la situación en la que estaba solo dio una sonrisa y usando el kawarami salió del departamento no sin antes llevarse unas cuantas botellas de sake y algo de comer del refrigerador de una de las tres chicas con las que durmió y cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento solo vio como yugao le estaba dando una mirada de muerte que lo hizo sudar frio

yugao- donde estabas sabes que llegaste tres horas tarde

zoro- si donde estabas

shika- eres muy problemático

naruto-ejeje verán yo ..Iba a decir algo pero entonces corre hasta unos arbustos y se suelta a vomitar –guahh ..cof dijo limpiándose la boca después de tomar un poco de agua de una botella que tenia en la bolsa azul atada en su pantalón negro- ah ya estoy mejor

yugao- dime naruto acaso andas con resaca

naruto iba a decir algo pero su sensei le dio una mirada que hizo que el deseara desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

yugao- así que es por eso que llegaste tarde y dime te divertiste ayer que andabas de fiesta

naruto- bueno la verdad no recuerdo mucho solo que desperté en un departamento que era el mío con tres chicas por lo que debo decir que si la pase bien

Zoro- CON TRES CHICAS ERES MI HEROE

yugao y shika solo tuvieron una vena en la frente y procedieron a darle una lección a naruto y a zoro

después de recuperarse yugao los puso a entrenar en control de chakra pero naruto ya sabia eso así que lo puso a entrenar un jutsu que le dio el bushin daibakuha cabe decir que apenas vio el resultado suelto una carcajada que le helo la sangre a todos los que la escucharon y al final del día ya estaba gritando-EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOCION KATSU- y en algún lugar de las naciones elementales deidara estornudo ocasionando que una bomba que tenia en la mano le explotara en la cara y cuando se recupero solo sintió que alguien por fin reconoció lo que es el verdadero arte aunque prometió hacerlo explotar por hablar de el y hacer que su creación explotara en su cara

volviendo con el equipo 12 estos acababan de terminar su tercera misión rango-D del día para irritación de zoro y shika y para diversión de yugao y ah naruto no le importaba ya que podía coquetearle a las mujeres si eran sexys para enojo de su sensei y compañera y zoro le pidió consejos para conseguir novia a lo que el rubio de sombrero le dio unos cuantos consejos y le dijo que si le da su paga del día le dará una clase de como conquistar mujeres y si no dan resultado le dará el doble de lo que le pago a lo que el espadachín peli verde asintió

Esa tarde naruto se reunió con zoro y lo llevo por las calles de konoha dándole consejos para que se convierta en todo un don juan

naruto- bien zoro este es el ultimo consejo que te daré así que pon atención

zoro- hai dijo con su libreta lista para apuntar el consejo

naruto- bien cuando una chica te descubra viéndola mírala siempre a los ojos eso hará que ellas no piensen de ti como si fueras un pervertido mira y aprende y con eso poso su mirada en una chica muy alta y una esbelta mujer con el pelo largo y negro por delante de su cintura con algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcan su cara hasta su mentón, posee senos grandes, ojos azul oscuro con pestañas voluminosas. Sus 3 medidas son 111-61-91 levaba una blusa reveladora de color rojo que mostraba gran parte de su pecho y un pareo suelto que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas largas y delgadas y tacones rojos y unos aretes de oro en forma de serpientes , la chica sintió que era observada y al alzar su vista vio como naruto la estaba viendo directamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de confianza que hizo que le faltara el aliento y un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas ella en ese momento llevaba unas bolsas con compras que estaba a punto de caérsele pero naruto la ayudo al cargar las bolsas y acompañarla hasta su casa que no estaba muy lejos de su posición cuando llego a la puerta la chica se volvió donde naruto y le dijo muchas gracias

naruto- de nada el placer es mío al ayudarte y estar en presencia de una diosa como tu pero dime cual es tu nombre aunque de seguro es tan hermoso como tu

chica-m...mi..non..nombre es Boa Boa Hancock dijo con un gran sonrojo por los cumplidos de naruto

Naruto-ah tenia razón un hermoso nombre Boa-chan yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki D. Naruto y estoy a tus órdenes

Boa- bueno es un placer naruto-kun

Naruto- no que va el placer es todo mío pero me temo que tengo que encontrarme con un amigo así que nos vemos

Boa- adiós naruto-kun nos vemos y con eso le da un beso en la mejilla y entra a su cas y naruto solo camina hasta donde esta zoro que los había seguido a una buena distancia solo enviando chakra a sus oídos para escuchar la conversación de naruto

naruto- que te pareció zoro a que no soy un genio en esto

zoro- si

naruto- y dime zoro cual es el nombre de la afortunada chica que te robo el corazón

zoro sonrojado- bu..Bueno su nombre kuina y es amiga desde que éramos pequeños incluso entrenamos juntos

Naruto- ah ya veo con que amigos de infancia eso me recuerda a icha icha Paradise por eso te recomiendo que pongas todo tu empeño y no me hagas quedar mal entendido

zoro- hai eso hare

naruto- bien si logras que te de un beso te daré un pergamino con una técnica para espadas que dices

Zoro-hecho

Un par de días después zoro le esta contando que kuina acepto salir con el incluso al terminar la cita le dio un bes en la mejilla y naruto le dio un pergamino con una técnica llamada el shukushi y cuando termina de contarle la cita se despide porque tiene otra y cuando zoro esta fuera del campo de entrenamiento el rubio suelta un suspiro

naruto- ah lo que hace uno por los amigos

XxxflashbackxxX

Al terminar la cita kuina le da un beso en la mejilla a zoro dejándolo sonrojado y con eso entra a su casa y espera unos segundos hasta que afuera se escucha un YA-HUU y con eso la chica camina hasta la sala de su cas y se topa con su padre bebiendo sake con naruto

Naruto- y bien como estuvo la cita

Kuina- genial y con eso camina hasta las escaleras dispuesta a ir a su habitación y se vuelve a donde naruto y le dice

Kuina- gracias por decirme que yo le gustaba a zoro naruto

Naruto- de nada no quería perder esos 10.000 ryus además esos consejos solo funcionan conmigo

Kuina- de todos modos gracias ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia esperando a que zoro hiciera el primer avance

Naruto- de nada y con eso kuina sube las escaleras y el padre de esta se vuelve a donde naruto y le dice

Padre- bien quieres más sake

Naruto- por supuesto y dime que opinas del ultimo libro icha icha que salió

Padre- ah genial aunque el anterior tenía mas drama y acción

Naruto- si estoy de acuerdo contigo compañero

Cabe decir que ese fue el inicio de una hermosa amistad

Xxxfin del flashbackxxX

Naruto- bueno no tengo tiempo que perder aquí después de todo tengo una cita con Boa y no quiero llegar tarde y con eso se va a su departamento ah alistarse para su cita con la diosa pelinegra


End file.
